Lorna Morello Muccio
Lorna Morello-Muccio '''(née Morello'), is a main character and an inmate at Maximum Security. Lorna's character is based on Minetta in the memoir, [[Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison|''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women's Prison]]. She is portrayed by Yael Stone. Personality Morello is sweet and softhearted. She is likable, easy going, chipper, and optimistic most of the time. When threatened by Mendez to explain Red's ways of importing contraband products, she is shown to be fiercely loyal to Red and manages to stand up to him. She is very resourceful when it comes to beauty, using tampons to curl her hair and instant coffee as eye shadow. For the brief time that the Prison Newsletter was running, she ran a beauty column that gave advice on using legal items as makeup. She is described as "a very pretty girl" by several of her fellow inmates. Although she is one of the most deceitful characters due to the constant lies about Christopher, she is also an inmate with genuine empathy and actions, shown in the tender lollipop scene with Miss Rosa. As of Season Two, it is made somewhat clear that Morello suffers from some form of mental illness. Her known episodes have included explosive frenzies, violent outbursts, irrational decision making, and delusions (thinking a man she went on one date with is her fiancé). It is possible that she is living with borderline personality disorder, a mental illness marked by unstable and intense emotions, frantic efforts to avoid real or percieved abandonment, alternating between idealization and devaluation in relationships, paranoia, and a distorted self-esteem. Morello has been shown to have a great love for West Side Story. In "WAC Pack", Nicky accuses her of basing her entire world view on the film'','' after Morello announces her distaste of Latinos, claiming "they all want to come to America ..., live, like, 20 people to one apartment, ... have more kids than even the Irish, ... they're dirty, ... greedy, their food smells nasty and they're taking all our jobs." - which perfectly shows her racist side. There is also a poster for the movie hanging in her room in her flashback ("A Whole Other Hole"). As Nicky states in Season 5, Lorna has spent her life believing that she is unworthy of love, which maybe the driving factor of her erotomania.﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ In spite of her delusions, Lorna is aware of her mental illness, and also her feelings for Nicky, which she acknowledges go beyond friendship in Season 4. Her mental state deteriorates in Season 7 when her child dies and she continues to pretend he is alive, which causes her husband to want to divorce her. She acts out by attempting to kill Annalisa Damiva and also by escaping to the chicken coop. Physical Description Morello is short (5'0") with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair and make-up are retro glam; her hair is worn in retro waves that she sets with strips of toilet paper at night. She is always seen wearing ruby red lipstick, which is forbidden under the prison rules. She states that she has a narrow pelvis ("Be Free") Biography Before Litchfield For a list of episodes featuring Lorna's flashbacks, see here. Before Morello was arrested for mail order scams, she often frequented bars with her sister, Francesca. Lorna was surrounded by couples and appeared to feel lonely. While playing pool, Morello met her friends who were engaged. Clearly happy for them, Morello congratulates them and wishes them well. After leaving the bar, Tony attempts to make a move on her, which Morello declines based on her drunk state. Morello declines his offer of a lift home and chooses to walk home from the bar instead. On her way home, Morello finds herself in the middle of the road having snapped her stilettos. A car approaches and honks at her. Morello, mistaking it for the man at the bar, throws a stone at the approaching car, hitting its windshield. The car crashes devastatingly, causing a shocked Morello to check out what she has caused. Morello then realises it wasn't the man from the bar in the car, but rather her two recently engaged friends who have both been killed. Distraught, Morello shrieks and deserts the crime scene. Morello then entered a store and handed her purse in to the two boys running the store to keep. Later, Morello awakes at the affluent hotel where her friends got engaged. The hotel's manager quizzes her on who she is, and whether or not she is a guest at the hotel. A dazed Morello replies with "I don't know" to all the questions. She goes to the bathroom and inspects herself where she finds her white fur coat soaked with blood and blistered feet. She manages to retrieve her purse from the store and asks Francesca for help home. Francesca reveals Morello was fifteen miles from home and drives her back while Morello reflects on her actions. This incident seemed to permanently damage Morello's mental state. ("The Hidey Hole") Morello ran a mail scam ordering items online, receiving items and then calling the companies claiming they never arrived. While picking up her packages from the post office, she ran into a man named Christopher MacLaren, who looked similar to a cut-out picture of a man from a magazine she had on her wall. They had a coffee together, and after Christopher didn't want to start a relationship with her, she proceeded to stalk him. He moved several times, changed his phone number and email but she still found him, going as far as to threaten him and to strangle his girlfriend Angela. Christopher placed a restraining order on Lorna. She made attempts on both of their lives by putting a homemade explosive device underneath their car, causing her to be arrested. Season One Morello is a hyper feminine, often somewhat racist, Italian-American inmate, still hopefully planning for a wedding whose fruition is mocked by her fellow inmate, friend, and casual sex partner, Nicky Nichols. She speaks with a strong accent that inexplicably mixes regional features from both New York City and Boston. At Litchfield, Lorna is the first inmate that Piper talks to, since she is in charge of driving the van that transports inmates, and she helps Piper acclimate in her first few days. She finally breaks off her lesbian relationship with Nicky after feeling that she has been cheating on her "fiancé" Christopher. It is later revealed that he never visits. Red picks her to run for WAC as the white representative stating that she is "pretty and nonthreatening, she likes her lipstick, and she listens". During the campaigning for the WAC, Morello expresses both excitement and nervousness over the upcoming election, although everyone states that she is guaranteed to win. When Pornstache is searching for how Red smuggles contraband into the prison, he has Morello drive him into the middle of the woods to intimidate her into telling him. It doesn't work as Morello cries and claims she can't tell him what she doesn't know. She expects Pornstache to carry out his threats, but he instead tells her to drive the van back to the prison. Season Two Morello continues to drive the prison van, including many trips to a chemotherapy clinic for Miss Rosa. In "A Whole Other Hole", she breaks into Christopher's house after learning he is engaged to be married, taking with her a teddy bear she found on his bed. Christopher later visits her in prison and threatens to kill her if she ever comes near him or his wife again, before exposing to everyone how all of her stories of him as her fiancé are lies. He is eventually escorted from the premises by one of the guards. Morello is seen often upset after the ordeal with Christopher, stating to Nicky that nobody will ever love her. Morello confides in Nicky that "something is wrong" with her, most likely referring to her delusions. Despite that, Nicky tells her that she does love her. After one of Rosa's visits at the clinic, she gets to know that Rosa only has three to six weeks left to live. Knowing that for Rosa "it's not the dying, that's the bad part, it's that she gotta do it in here", Lorna, in a fit of compassion, leaves the keys to the prisoner transport van so she can die on her own terms, which Rosa acts upon and drives from the prison at high speed. It is later stated that Rosa committed suicide by driving into a quarry. Season Three Lorna loses her job driving the van (likely from allowing Miss Rosa to steal it at the end of Season Two). Doggett takes her place and Lorna is transferred to custodial. When Nicky is transferred to Maximum Security after heroin is found in Luschek's desk in Electrical, Lorna is devastated. She is seen pale and wearing no make-up — which is unheard of for her — and frequently weeping ("Finger in the Dyke"). Eventually, Lorna starts several correspondences with pen-pals that she plans to scam for money by pretending she shared the same interests. This plan goes awry when she confuses her pen-pal Vince Muccio's interests with those of another pen-pal. When he confronts her, Lorna tells him that she became lonely after Nicky got sent to max and thought if she wrote to enough people, she would find someone. Vince forgives her, saying that he doesn't care how many people she wrote and that he was happy he got to meet her. As they continue to meet and become closer, Lorna tells Vince that someone is sending her creepy things and that his name is Christopher, causing Vince and his friends to later visit Christopher at his house and beat him up. Later, Lorna proposes to Vince during visitation and Vince says yes. The two get married and have sex by the vending machine, due to the fact that conjugal visits aren't allowed in Litchfield; CO Wanda Bell was supervising them, but in an act of empathy she purposefully reads a magazine with some headphones on around the corner. Season Four Lorna is shown to be very happy about her new marriage and constantly brags about it to her fellow inmates. On a phone call Lorna finds out that Vince lives with his parents and brother. Lorna isn't bothered by this however, and during Vince's next visit he expresses to her how lonely he is without her. They then engage in very loud word sex that disturbs both the other visitors and inmates. Lorna suspects Vince of cheating with another woman after the visit from Franny. Throughout season 4 she continues to turn down Nicky — who is trying to go back to their old friends with benefits relationship — by reminding her that she's married. Lorna becomes more paranoid that Vince is cheating when Nicky suggests he's "probably banging the single mom next door the whole time; people get lonely" and her being convinced the marriage won't work out. Because Vince hasn't called or visited Lorna in weeks, she asks her sister Francine to visit him. As a result, Vince and Francine bond, and Lorna becomes convinced that Vince is cheating on her with her sister. In Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again, Lorna admits to Nicky that she's "fucking everything up" and "he's gonna leave her 'cause of it", having Vince call her "crazy" in one phone call. Season Five During the Litchfield Riot in the 5th season, Lorna and Nicky decide to gain control over the pharmacy. During this time, Nicky and Lorna resume their flirtatious friendship, but Lorna strongly rebuffs Nicky's advances in the first episode. In "Pissters!", we see Nicky openly although indirectly say that she had fallen hopelessly in love with an incredible, insane, beautiful woman who would never love her back. This confession leaves Lorna seemingly upset and sad, and she continues to spend time with Nicky in the Medical Cage without acknowledging what Nicky said. In "Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally", Lorna and Nicky have sex in the pharmacy after Lorna seduces her, begging Nicky to "fuck her". Afterwards, in the cafeteria, Lorna states that she thinks she is pregnant, and the only reason she slept with Nicky is because she was horny due to pregnancy hormones. This hurts Nicky and she states that she loves Lorna very much but that she can't continue to lead her on and break her heart, thinking that Nicky will just forgive her every time. Nicky then tells Lorna that she is done with her and that she should get help for her mental illness. Lorna then tells her husband Vinnie (who is standing in the crowd outside the prison waiting for the results of the riot) that she is pregnant with their child with a banner. Vinnie believing that Lorna is crazy, runs off leaving Lorna alone. Still in charge of the pharmacy, Lorna refuses to take a pregnancy test, and begins telling mentally ill inmates that they do not need their medication because they are not ill. After be called crazy by the Spanish inmates, a white supremacist, and Black Cindy, Lorna finally decides to take a pregnancy test in "Breaking the Fiberboard Ceiling". To her shock, the test comes back positive. In "Tattoo You", Lorna is sitting in the locked medical cage when Nicky, who had been kidnapped and psychologically tortured by Piscatella, comes back and asks Lorna to let her in. Lorna, noticing her friend's disarray, asks if she wants to tell her what happened. Nicky states that she does not want to talk about it, and says she will feel comforted just sitting with Lorna and having a cigarette. Lorna who at this point had taken twelve pregnancy tests, states that she is so crazy she is now seeing things, and asks Nicky to look at the pregnancy tests. To her own surprise, Nicky states that Lorna is actually pregnant. Lorna then begins to cry and worry that her baby will be alone because Vinnie wants nothing to do with it. Nicky then comforts her by telling her that she is happy for her, and that she will help her through her pregnancy and with the baby. Unbeknownst to Lorna, Nicky calls Vinnie and tells him that Lorna is really pregnant, and that he needs to do the right thing and take care of his baby and be close to Lorna. Nicky, in a love-letter like fashion, tells Vinnie that all Lorna wants is for someone to remind her that she is worthy of love. She states that Lorna will sometimes be intense and act jealous and crazy but its only because she loves him. She then indirectly explains why she loves Lorna, because she will take care of you, be kind to you, and overlook all of awful things in you, and that you have done, ending with saying that some people would do anything to be loved liked that referring clearly to herself. In "Storm-y Weather", Lorna is seen in the Medical Cage, when Nicky informs her that the police are coming and that they have to get her out of there. Lorna expresses her fear of SWAT harming her child, and virtually having no one to take care of the baby for a year while she is in prison. Nicky puts Lorna's needs first, states that her baby will be great. Finally at Lorna's insistence, Nicky holds her in her arms while prisoners are being arrested by SWAT. When Cindy and Taystee arrive at the medical cage with a passed out Suzanne, Nicky decides to take them to the pool, where Red and the others are, but won't allow Lorna to come with her, stating it will only become more dangerous. She tells Lorna to walk towards the officers with her hands in the air yelling that she is pregnant. Lorna agrees, but looks back at Nicky before going forward. Nicky looks back and can hear officers telling Lorna to get on the ground as she yells, "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!". When Lorna is brought outside by the officers, we see her husband Vinnie running over the barrier and telling her that he's sorry and that he wants to be there for her, telling the guards not to hurt her because she's pregnant. Lorna is last seen being put on a bus to an unknown prison. She looks around to see if Nicky is on the bus, but she does not see her. Season Five ends with Lorna's destination being unknown. Season Six Lorna has been moved to Litchfield Max following the events of Season 5. She is assigned to D-Block and shares a cell with Adeola. They get along, even take care of rats that live in the prison. Creech can first be seen in line for the pharmacy with Akers. When Piper attempts to speak to Lorna, who is ahead, Akers stops her, and the two mock Piper's face and believe she is a drug addict ("Shitstorm Coming"). She reunites with Nicky , when she shows to be very happy to see her once she has been assigned to gen-pop. In addiction, Lorna admits to have missed Nicky all this time and shares with her problems and private details about her pregnancy. Throughout the season they remain very close, and often communicate more platonic in contrast to previous seasons. She makes keeping her and Red safe in her priorities. In addition, Nicky's care for Lorna is also shown when Lorna is stressed about Vinnie not being able to be present for her examinations, and Nicky comforts her particularly when they barter over the potential gender of the baby. ("Mischief Mischief") She is advised to use her pregnancy to her advantage, and does. Nicole Eckelcamp gladly allows her to pass until she is stopped by Charlene Teng. Brock also doesn't allow her to move but after realising she's pregnant, Charlene makes Brock agree. Charlene even announces to the whole line about Lorna's pregnancy, allowing her to move right to the top. Later, she is doing birth exercises when Flaca comments that she's funny and asks her if she wants to be on the radio show. Lorna agrees but is quickly uninvited as she thinks she will be the main host. ("State of the Uterus") With her job being janitorial and laundry, Lorna quickly becomes tied up and invested in the gang war between D and C-Block for protection, commenting that Vinnie advises that she "finds a powerful family." This however, often causes slight conflict between herself and Nicky, as Nicky is trying to keep her and Red safe. Lorna even gives advice to Annalisa Damiva as to how to attack D block. After Nicky and Barb return from medical, Barb shows them, along with Annalisa a magic trick. This freaks out and extremely impresses Lorna. She later states that Barb spoils them when she allows them to buy anything from Deitland's commissary. She orders 5 packets of cheetos and is criticised by Nicky who says she should look out for the baby's health, however Lorna mocks Nicky's also unhealthy option. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Lorna and Adeola are seen admiring her feces, attempting to determine the sex of her baby. Adeola claims it will be a girl due to the shape and due to the fact that Lorna has gotten uglier. Lorna thinks it's a boy, Nicky arrives and agrees with Adeola and then says that she believes some rats have returned. Adeola corrects Nicky, and explains they all died from poison, and leaves, saying if you want her to leave, just tell her. Nicky tells Lorna about gang warfare and Red, but Lorna is unempathetic to Red (due to her new gang mentality). Nicky stands up for Red and Lorna suspects her of having conflicting interests ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Lorna and Adeola are talking when Lorna states she has a narrow pelvis. Adeola states that she'd be surprised what the human body can take. Later, both Lorna and Nicky organise and witness a wedding in the common room for Piper and Alex, who they haven't seen in a while due to them being in C-block. She states that she seven months pregnant to Piper, and that she believes she is expecting a son because she is "craving salt." ''During the ceremony Lorna keeps touching and hugging Nicky and reveals her item that is ''"Blue, old, borrowed and new," ''a toothbrush shiv that she hid, that is an old toothbrush, which is a new shiv, which she borrowed from Adeola, which happens to be blue .Nicky takes it from her possession because she does not want the shiv to ''"be anywhere near the fetus." Upon leaving, Nicky convinces Lorna that the gang war between C and D-Block is stupid and ultimately, dangerous. Lorna pleads not to go outside after Nicky makes her realise Piper and Alex are both Blue and C-block and Nicky takes her to hide somewhere safe. ("Be Free") In the utility closet, Nicky attempts to keep Lorna calm however, Lorna states that because of the running, "little Carmine's going crazy," revealing her desired name for the baby. Nicky attempts to soothe her until Annalise enters the laundry room looking for a weapon she had hidden there. Nicky slowly shuts the door however, Lorna accidentally knocks over a mop, attracting Annalisa's attention. Nicky, in an attempt to keep Lorna safe and hidden, ignores Lorna's plea to stay in the closet and confronts Annalisa claiming she was in there alone and informs her that she was searching for a weapon. When questioned, she shows Annalisa the shiv she took from Lorna at the wedding ceremony to defend her presence in the laundry room and not with the rest of D-Block. She leaves with Annalisa and Lorna is left isolated in the closet. She begins experiencing severe pains as she goes into early labour, likely from the stress of the situation. ("Be Free") Later, Lorna is helped to medical by CO Blake, screaming and clutching her stomach, with blood on her pants. Both Lorna and her baby's fate are left ambiguous to the audience. ("Be Free") Season Seven Lorna and Nicky are on a phone looking at pictures of her son. Alex arrives and comments on the name. Lorna tells Alex not to be freaked out by the tubes in the photo as she thinks he will be fine. Alex asks them if they have an old phone. Nicky shows them McCullough's dating website profile. Later, Lorna has been paid by Alex to take a picture of Badison while she was playing Uno so Alex could set her up. Lorna takes the photo by pretending to clean while she was on work duty. ("Beginning of the End") Lorna is selected to help out in the kitchen alongside Red, Gloria, Nicky and Flaca. One day, Lorna asks why there is extra pasta, (because Red forgot), and Red pretends it is left over. Vincent Muccio is seen in the visitation room with Lorna, crying as he tells her Sterling died in the NICU due to Pneumonia. Lorna cannot accept this and begins to set up an instagram of him, using baby photos online. She even shows Nicky this who originally believes her. Eventually, her instagram gets shut down. At visitation, Vinnie reveals that he is the one who reported the accounts as it disturbs him that Lorna is pretending Sterling is alive. When Lorna won't see the truth, Vinnie asks for a divorce even though he still loves her. Lorna doesn't respond well to this, even essentially escaping the prison. Lorna is searched for by the guards and is eventually found in the chicken coop. She is tazed by Lee Dixon, but he apologises stating he has Riot PTSD. Lorna is in medical at the same time Red is being examined. Nicky comes to see Lorna and sees she is distraught and tells Nicky who becomes angered with Vinnie and at herself. After asking to meet with her, Vinnie tells Nicky the truth and Nicky tries to tell Lorna about her child. She refuses to accept this, and retaliates by saying "You're just saying that because I don't want to be with you!". Because of her outbursts, Lorna is going to be transferred to Florida. Nicky tries to find a way for her to stay, even making a deal with Luschek, as she thinks that Lorna will be better of with a friend. However Lorna's mental state continues to deteriorate, starting to claim that Vinnie is taking Sterling away and even going as far to believe her earlier claims about Christopher. Lorna is still talking about her baby with Nicky when Annalisa Damiva snaps and tells her to shut up about her baby. This angers Lorna who threatens to kill her. Nicky, realizing things will only get worse for her friend, says that she loves Lorna and goes up to CO Young for help. She is transferred to the Florida block. She is later seen in Florida at Tiffany Doggett's memorial, dancing to Suzanne's song about her, with her shirt on her head. She talks to Red about her son and Red talks in Russian which confuses Lorna (who seemigly hasn't been told about Red's dementia) and Red realises upon looking at Frieda that Frieda distracted her from seeing her grandchildren. She chases Frieda as Lolly asks Lorna what happened. Lorna states that it's because she didn't get to see her grandson (it is actually because Frieda betrayed her). Lolly asks her if maybe she did see him and 'they' are trying to make her forget. Lorna ignores this. Lorna and Red are last seen in a cell as Red sings to Lorna in Russian Lorna lies horizontally on her lap while Red strokes her hair. Relationships Romantic *Christopher MacLaren (in her mind only; obsessive crush; only went on one date) *Nicky (were friends with benefits; best friends; have shared romantic feelings) *Vince Muccio (pen-pal, and ex-husband) Friends *Red - Leader of the prison family informally known as Red's Girls. *Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren - Lorna and Suzanne work in janitorial together and strike up a friendship after Suzanne finds Christopher's wedding invitation in the trash. They bond over their feelings of loneliness and a desire to be loved. *Piper Chapman - Lorna showed Piper around prison when Piper, Watson and Daya arrived. *Rosa Cisneros - A fellow inmate and friend of Lorna. After Rosa was given weeks to live as a result of ovarian cancer, Lorna allowed Rosa to escape in the prison van after telling her she shouldn't die in prison. *Nicky Nichols - Nicky and Lorna had a relationship which ended in Season One. The two are close friends, but their friendship is strained after Nicky returns from Max. In Season Five, Nicky finally tells Lorna that she is in love with her, and offers to help and support Lorna after she finds out she's pregnant. In the Season Five finale, instead of taking her to the abandoned pool, Nicky tells Lorna to surrender to the riot officers, so she wouldn't be captured, potentially hurting herself or the baby. *Norma Romano - Norma and Lorna are both very close to Red; however the two do not interact much with each other directly. *Flaca Gonzales - While Vince and Lorna had sex by phone, Flaca told Lorna that it was disgusting, but at the same time made her horny. *Gina Murphy - Part of Red's family. *Alex Vause *Yoga Jones *Sister Ingalls *Tricia Miller - Part of Red's Family *Domiga Duarte Enemies *George Mendez *Yvonne Parker *Kasey Sankey *Ramona Pidge *Desi Piscatella *Annalisa Damiva Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures LornaPromo3.png LornaPromo2.png LornaPromo1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures LornaS2Promo.png Others Trivia * Lorna may have erotomania, a mental illness causing the affected to believe a stranger is in love with them * Lorna has indigestion in "Shitstorm Coming". *Another insirpation for Lorna in the memior could be Rosemarie incarcerated for Internet Auction Fraud (yup, ebay), a “raspy-voiced fiftyish blonde” in for stock fraud, a former investment banker who supported her gambling addiction by embezzling money and an Italian-American who was a former gang leader with the Latin Kings. That all being said, a recent news article about Danbury notes that, “although it’s considered a low-security institution, a number of women are serving long prison sentences for offenses ranging from human trafficking to murder.” But Kerman was staying in The Danbury Federal Prison Camp, which errs on the side of non-violent. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Janitors Category:Van Driver Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Characters based on real people Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alex's Flashback